This invention relates to a multi-layer cloth work glove having latex and wax coatings thereover and a method of making the same. More specifically, the thin latex coating adheres to but does not saturate the cloth layers and the wax layer prevents chemical blooming of the latex, to provide a comfortable, longer lasting work glove.
Work gloves, such as the type used for carpentry, gardening or farm work, are typically formed from a knitted fabric made of cotton or polyester material. Some improvement in grip and wear is achieved by reinforcing portions of the glove fabric with plastic in a dot pattern or by application of a vinyl coating.
Prior known latex coating processes typically use multiple rollers or doctor knives, however, and are unable to produce a smooth, thin coating of uniform thickness. Other conventional pressurized spraying processes do not ensure uniform thickness or good adhesion between the latex coating and fabric layers. Known latex coated gloves also do not include a wax layer applied over the latex and thus are subject to chemical blooming (i.e., unattractive whitening).
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the subject invention to provide a multi-layer cloth work glove formed of thin and stretchable coated fabric that when sewn into gloves, is preferable for hand protection during most light-duty applications where tactile sensitivity and dexterity are important and acts as an effective barrier to many common mild liquids as well as pointed or sharp objects, such as insect bites, and keeps hands clean, dry and safe.
It is another primary object of the subject invention to provide a multi-layer cloth work glove including an outer surface coated with natural latex to improve the a glove""s tensile strength, elongation and resistance to abrasions and cuts.
Another primary object of the subject invention is to provide a latex coated multi-layer work glove that further includes a layer of wax over the latex which acts as an effective barrier to atmospheric ozone and thus minimizes premature aging (blooming) of the latex.
Still another primary object of the subject invention is to provide a latex coated multi-layer work glove that includes a layer of wax over the latex, which provides a shine on the glove""s outer surface and thus enhances the attractiveness of the glove.
Still another object of the subject invention is to provide a multi-layer work glove formed of two layers of fabric to provide a comfortable and stretchable glove for many light-duty applications.
Yet another object of the subject invention is to provide a multi-layer work glove including a bottom or inner layer of soft knitted jersey polyester fabric having a fleeced bottom surface to provide good perspiration absorption for long wearing comfort as well as effective insulation against cool outdoor weather.
Yet another object of the subject invention is to provide a multi-layer work glove including a second knitted interlock cotton fabric layer sandwiched between the latex layer and the fleeced fabric layer to serve as a reinforcing substratum and enhance the stretchability of the glove.
These objects are attained by providing a multi-layer protective glove fabric comprising a base cloth layer, a second stretchable cloth layer overlying the base layer, a third latex layer coated on the base layer and a fourth wax layer over the third latex layer to prevent the latex coating layer from blooming.
These objects may also be attained by providing a method of manufacturing a protective work glove with a multi-layer construction. The method includes (1) heating a fabric layer at a first elevated temperature; (2) applying a viscous latex spreading compound over a surface of the fabric layer at a second, lower elevated temperature, to prevent the latex from penetrating the fabric layer but ensuring its adhesion to the fabric layer; (3) applying wax over the latex at least at the first elevated temperature, to prevent the latex from blooming; (4) adhering an opposed surface of the fabric layer to a second fabric layer to form a multi-layer fabric and (5) forming the multi-layer fabric into a glove.